


By Tears and By Blood

by Lopey1996, morphly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'Game of Thrones' Inspired, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Multi, Not exactly like it though, Shameless Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopey1996/pseuds/Lopey1996, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphly/pseuds/morphly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a part of the treaty signed ages ago, the youngest of the two families are to be wed as a symbol of their alliance and the on-going support of the two nations. </p><p>For Eren that means leaving everything he knows behind and being married to man who is described as dangerous and barbaric. He's scared and out of his element, but he must do this. For his brother and for himself. He'll finally learn that he isn't as useless as he once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Tears and By Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Its been forever, and I know i have WTOAFAF and IHE still running, it'll be on a hiatus until i can get back into it. I'm having so problem writing them again, so I thought maybe I could take a break from it and start something new.
> 
> So, I have this beautful love child, i really hope you guys like it! And my beta *Morphly* helped me so much with this, she is my CO-WRITER! :D We have some maps and sketches on the way for this, so i hope you guys will stay! ENJOOOOY~ -L
> 
> (Note: To anyone who has read this prior to this note Eren's twin was previously named Rene but we decided to change it to Issak.) -M

The first time he had heard of the marriage, it actually wasn’t his. It was his brothers. His brother was beyond angry, and he had been the one that had to calm him down. For Eren, calming his twin was a quick and trivial thing, if not occasionally dangerous.

 

To others, such behavior was completely out of character for the older twin. From a young age, Isaak was a composed individual, always with easy confidence that drew people in, very few times was he ruffled, and only his family had seen him somewhat out of character, but only Eren had ever seen him truly unhinged, and vice versa.

 

The youngest of the Jaeger twins was quick to console and diffuse his ‘suddenly’ angered brother, although he knew why he reacted this way. Oh, if their father only knew that Isaak was very much in love, and it was not with the Prince of Trost. Eren vaguely recalls his brother meeting him a year ago, and being quite happy that his brother had mostly good things to say about him and the country of Trost. Now his twin paced almost violently in the center of his bedchambers. Eren watched him calmly, sitting in an armchair; patiently waiting for his brother to start the second stage of the usual ‘Isaak Cooling Routine’.

 

He didn’t have to wait long before his twin began his ranting.

 

“How could father do this?” He said, throwing his arms in the air.

 

A small frown appeared on the younger brunette’s face, he was just as puzzled as his brother before him, why did their father do this? From what he saw, on not only his eldest brother but his sister as well, they shared the same faces of shock. Eren made his own assumption that his father had planned this without talking to them or even Isaak himself.

 

“Brother, I’m sure Father has an explanation. You and I both know that he wouldn’t do things like this without reason.”

 

His brother whipped around, hurt, betrayal and anger in his honey colored eyes. His words had not lost their harsh tilt.

 

“A reason? What kind of reason could’ve been so…so great, that he decided not tell me? I’m the one that’s getting sold off to Trost, and don’t think I didn’t notice that Klaus and Katarina were just as shocked as us.” He continued to pace rapidly as he spat his words out.

 

Eren couldn’t stop the frustrated sigh that came from his lips. He ran his slim fingers through his unruly hair, and stood from the chair, making his way to his distressed brother. Without wasting a moment, he slapped both of his hands on his twin’s shoulders, effectively making him pause in his angry ranting. Bluish green hues laced with determination and worry looked into deep gold eyes, now filled with more hurt and anger. A moment of silence passed between them, before Eren spoke in a voice that worked like magic on Isaak.

 

“Isaak, I know what you’re feeling, I can sense it and it’s starting to physically hurt. Breath, and come back to me, Brother.”

 

Soft and silky, kind yet firm.

 

 _‘Just like Mother’s’_ Isaak mused to himself.

The elder of the two immediately took a deep breath and released it slowly, just like Eren had taught. As his body deflated and the red faded from his mind, he sagged against his brother’s shoulder. Eren tilted his head and rested it against his brother’s, closed his eyes and concentrated on letting his calm aura flow to his twin.

 

Isaak felt the cool and tranquil wave flow to him, and he hungrily accepted it. They had learned that they could do this when they were little, Isaak was always scolded harshly during their etiquette lessons, and he became increasingly upset and flustered everyday. Eren had first sensed it as he too began to feel the same during their lessons. He had run to their mother, begging her to do something to help Isaak. Their mother, who was at first confused, told him that he should try giving his own calm energy to his twin. His mother had taught him a charm to help and Eren hurried off to use it on his brother.

 

It was simple, and worked more then his mother would have ever known. And they still use it to this day, like this very situation.

 

Isaak and Eren took a deep breath together and let it out in unison, feeling their auras mingle around them before they became untied as one. It moved slowly, smooth like water, before it retreated back within them. The older one pulled back first, sighing deeply before looking with a resigned look and smiled weakly at his younger twin.

 

Eren’s heart felt like it was breaking, this was not fair. Isaak had already found love in another, just two years ago, in a particular highborn nobleman’s son in Rose. Their first meeting was strictly of pleasure, meant only to sate their physical urges, but it turned into more. During their days in the U.N.I.T.S, Eren was the first to realize that the two of them felt more then just lust for each other. As much as he disliked the horsed faced ass at first, he knew his brother’s feelings were indeed mutual, and that was enough for Eren to somewhat lay off of him.

 

Eren moved back and sighed also before speaking in a sure and firm voice.

 

“I’m going to speak Father, and I’ll figure out a way to get you out of this marriage.”

 

His twin gaped for a second before he quickly recovered, sensing his brother might do something irrational himself.

 

“You don’t have to Eren, its already been decided. There’s nothing I can d—”

 

“Bullshit there’s not! I know what you’re thinking about Isaak, your heart is breaking just thinking about Jean! If you stay in this, you’ll never be with him, what do think Jean will do when hears about his? How will he feel?”

 

He knew this was a low blow, but his brother needed to hear this. Eren might not be as capable as his brothers and sister, but he would damn well try to help them in anyway he could.

 

Even if it meant giving his life or his freedom to do so.

 

Eren already knew what he was going to say to his Father. He just hoped he would accept it, and then he would have to deal with Klaus, Katarina and an angry Isaak.

 

His brother cringed as he felt his emotions turn from resigned to sadness and heartbreak. They both knew Eren was right, but Isaak was worried about the other, if he didn’t do it, his brother would be forced to instead. He wanted to stop his brother, he knew what he was going to do and he didn’t like it. Ever since they were young, it had been Isaak’s job to help Eren and protect him, but now he was going to helped by the person he wanted to keep safe. He knew Eren was reckless when he had these moments of courage and confidence. But there was also no way to stop him when he set his mind to things.

 

Isaak sighed again, and reluctantly nodded to his brother. He already had an idea of what was going to happen and it was killing him inside. Those feelings somewhat lessened when his brother brought him into a hug. The smile he gave him also helped, and as he watched his brother walk out his door, he let his aura slip out, filled with gratefulness and love.

 

And his brother answered halfway down the hallway with love and sincerity.

 

 

As Eren made his way back down the hall towards his father’s study, he took note of two things.

 

One was that the guards looked terrified and they were posted much farther away from the doors than usual.

 

The second thing was that he could clearly hear both his elder brother and sister talking in raised, rushed voices.

 

Hearing the obviously angry voices, this clearly explained the first observation.

 

His steps slowed and he nodded to the guards, and they took that as a signal for dismissal. They rushed away with panicked faces and he could not blame them after he started to make out what was being said behind the doors in front of him.

 

“So you decided to whisk Isaak off to get married to a barbaric prince up north and you didn’t want to tell us because you knew we would protest against it?”

 

A tired sigh sounded, and Eren guessed that was his father. He then heard a calm but very much furious voice of his brother Klaus. And he had to say he was shocked.

 

“Father, I don’t agree with this. The fact you decided to keep this from all of us is bad enough, but to send him off without once considering if Isaak wanted this is just cruel. We can’t do this to him. He’s worked so hard to follow behind Katarina with training to become an officer in our military, to do this to him after all his hard work is like spitting on his pride. Do his feeling not matter in this?”

 

Eren had heard his father and brother argue before, but to hear his brother speak to him like this was actually quite worrying. He would’ve thrown the study doors open but his sister’s frantic voice made him jump.

 

“I agree with Klaus. Father, Isaak didn’t even agree to this, he didn’t even…we didn’t even fucking know! Do you know how hurt and betrayed he looked when you told us? Isaak was devastated, and for all we know Eren is just as hurt! You can’t do this to them Father! Please, reconsider. I’ll take his place, but please just—” She was cut off by his father’s stern and irritated voice.

 

“Enough. This has been decided well before Shiganshina was officially formed, a treaty written and confirmed by both sides.” There was a light scraping of wood on wood, footsteps and rustling of paper before his father spoke again, much softer now.

 

“Years before Shiganshina was official, when the original tribes of Trost began to help us, as a way to ensure we stayed on the same side, we signed a treaty that stated we both help each other when in need. NO matter what it was, we would come and aid each other. It was shaky at first but as the years went by, things became stable not only in our new kingdom, but in the united tribes of Trost as well. They wanted to stand on their own two feet and we sent people to aid them with that, along with a regular stream of supplies.”

 

“I remember reading that after they decided to settle beyond the Humming Isles, the treaty was slightly altered…does this have something to do with the marriage?” His sister spoke quietly, but he could still hear the underlying anger laced with it.

 

“Yes, it does. Our forefathers made it so after the 7th heir to each kingdom is born and have taken the crown, the youngest of their children would be bonded in marriage, that way our kingdoms will have a strong and solid alliance between them. This was signed and verified for decades.”

 

A distressed noise came from his sister, and his brother let out a very frustrated half growl, half sigh. More rustling of papers and his sister spoke in a watery tone. He felt a lump in his throat at how upset she sounded.

 

“So…there’s nothing we can do about this, we have to just send my baby brother off to them?”

 

He was staring to feel the distress, anger and sadness seeping through the doors and it was making him woozy. He took an unsteady breath as he heard his father speak again.

 

“As much as I want to keep my son here, this treaty is absolute. Isaak is to marry the Prince. As we speak, the priestess from their temple is on her way here to do a sacred ritual to start getting him ready for Trost.”

 

“Father, he’s not ready! Isaak can’t be a mother, he doesn’t even understand their customs like we do! He can’t—”

 

“Katarina, this discussion is over.”

 

Silence hung over them, and he could hear the fire place crackling, his mind was running but clearly empty, he had no idea what to do right now. Was there really no way for him to help his brother? His thoughts weren’t coherent but then something jumped out at him.

 

_Our forefathers made it to where after the 7 th heir to each kingdom is born and have taken the crown, that the youngest of their children be bonded in marriage, that way our kingdoms will have a strong and solid alliance between us._

_…that the youngest of their children be bonded in marriage…_

_…the youngest of their children…_

The youngest is Eren, not Isaak. They might be twins but Eren was still the youngest.

 

Without thinking anymore Eren pushed open the door, announcing his presence, and causing his family to look at him as he entered. His mouth moved faster then his thoughts could pull together.

 

“Father wait.”

 

They all looked tired, more so then usual. His father leaned back against his desk, his brother was still reading the old treaty, though he looked up at him with a wide-eyed stare. Katarina looked just the same, but she looked so broken. Tears in her eyes and completely drained.

 

Eren swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat, but proceeded in a weak voice.

 

“I…um…” His thoughts escaped him and he wasn’t sure what to do now.

 

Klaus sighed and placed the parchment back on the desk before shuffling his way toward Eren. He placed a gentle hand on his baby brother’s shoulder, and spoke in a low voice.

 

“Eren, I don’t think now is a good time to—”

 

“He can say what he wants Klaus. He has the right. If Eren is here, then Isaak really is as upset as we thought. Maybe even worse.”

 

Katarina spoke in a small but cold voice, as she walked past her father and siblings right out of the door, not sparing anyone a glance. Klaus let out a sigh, releasing his brother before taking his own leave. Eren was more nervous now, his siblings didn’t even acknowledge their father as they left, and they spoke with such cold voices. He knew they were mad, but to think they would treat their father like this…

 

“Eren…how is Isaak?”

 

Grisha Jaeger’s tired voice rang out in the room, bringing Eren from his thoughts.

 

“He’s…better now. Still upset…but I came to talk about…all of this.” He added a floppy hand gestures in the air, which made his father laugh. His nervousness receded slightly at the sound. A small and awkward smile rose on Eren’s face in response as he stepped towards his father.

 

“I see…Isaak is probably just as upset as Katarina. Those two are very alike.”

 

His father was beyond tired; it definitely showed on his face. His hair was out of place, locks slipping out of his ponytail and his glasses slightly askew. Eren watched as his father walked slowly to the sofa on the right of his desk. Watching as he threw himself back onto the cushions, his body slumping down. Eren slowly stepped towards him, and sat down next to him.

 

His father looked at him patiently, knowing that Eren always took a little while to gather his thoughts. A small smile spread on his face, as he saw his son was still smiling, albeit a little awkwardly. Calm was what his son needed to get him talk, so he spoke quietly to the young boy in front of him.

 

“I can see that you have something rather brash but important to say. What’s on your mind, Eren?”

 

Eren blinked at his father. He always knew what his son wanted to talk about, no matter how big or small. Once, Eren had asked him how he seemed to read his thoughts, but the answer was a sad sort of smile, and a simple answer of ‘ _Just like your mother’_. He’d always wonder about that statement.

 

“I…the treaty you spoke about with Klaus and Kat…”

 

His father sighed, and looked to the fireplace. He did not want to upset Eren, knowing how the twins were. This news was hurting him just as much as Isaak.

 

“Ah…I know your probably looking for a loop hole, but I’ve been reading these for months and I haven’t found one.”

 

Well, in a way he had found one, but his father might not see it that, and he probably won’t like it. Taking a deep breath, he spoke again.

 

“I don’t think it’s a loophole per say…” He said as he rose from the sofa and went to the desk to retrieve the treaty. Holding it carefully, he walked back and sat down again, his father waiting patiently but the gleam in his eye was desperate.

 

_Please don’t be mad._

Taking a deep breath he spoke.

 

“It says that the youngest is supposed to be wed.”

 

His father blinked twice, unsure where he was going with this.

 

“Why didn’t you…tell _me_ to do it?”

 

Eren saw his father flinch slightly, and he knew he was on to something. He pressed on, stopping the older from speaking.

 

“Father, I’m the youngest of our family! Why is Isaak doing this and not me?”

 

A heavy sigh left the man, and Eren felt his stomach twist.

 

“Father, you can’t send Isaak. That’s…not fair. To him! And its not because you didn’t talk to us about it before, its because…he has—” Eren stopped and shut his mouth quickly, his father raised an brow, his eyes still wide from his son’s outburst.

 

“Has what, Eren?”

 

The young Jaeger cringed, he promised Isaak that he’d never tell anyone about Jean, and now he just let it slip. Knowing that his brother might be mad at him, he prayed to whatever higher power was out there, that he would be forgiven.

 

“Isaak…he already has somebody he loves…” he whispered out.

 

Eren was to busy inwardly freaking out, to see his father’s expression morph into one of hurt.

 

“And he never told me…” Eren’s head whipped up at the small and sad voice, and was surprised to see how upset Grisha looked. The boy’s chest clenched, now his father was hurt, his siblings were about to be and his brother would be furious knowing that everybody knew.

 

“I’m sorry father…Isaak had me promise that I would never tell anybody. I-I’m not…I’m not entirely sure why he never said anything, but he…he met them during U.N.I.T.S. I wasn’t fond of him, actually I really didn’t like him at all, but Isaak…”

 

Risking a glance at his father, he saw that he had his full attention. The young brunette knew that he had t be careful with how much he was going to tell, so he paused a moment to think about what he was going to say, before he spoke again.

 

“The two of them started to get close, and at one point they started to have feelings for each other. The two of them, those idiots, were in denial. I was the one that noticed it first. And I also was the one that gave them the push to confess. He ignored me at first, but Jean, he listened to me. Which was a first, I was really surprised. He even thanked me, it was so strange.” Eren was lost in thought for a second until his father pitched in a question that made him freeze.

 

“Jean?”

 

_Shit._

 

He wasn’t supposed to say that.

 

“U-uuh…yeah…his name is Jean. Jean Kirschtein. He’s a lord’s son in Rose.” He answered hastily.

 

He heard his father inhale deeply and stand from the sofa. Cursing himself again, he also rose, to do what, he wasn’t even sure. His father spoke then, and Eren had to admit he was surprised.

 

“I have a feeling that you came here to convince me to have the two of you swap places.”

 

At this, Eren was unsure what to say, he had prepared himself to not only talk for a while, but to confuse himself, like usual. But once again, his father had picked up on it before he had properly asked. Sighing, Eren managed a nod in response.

He didn’t look up at what his father was doing, but he waited awhile before his father spoke again.

 

“Eren…do you understand what you’re asking me?”

 

He didn’t sound angry, not yet at least, so the young Jaeger took that as a good sign.

 

“I-I do.”

 

His father was silent again, looking somewhere off into a dark corner. Blood was pumping in Eren’s ears; he knew exactly what he was asking for. But he had to do this, even though he was signing himself away. Isaak deserved to be happy.

 

He watched as his Father visibly deflated, running a hand through his messy hair once more before making his way back towards his son. He was swiftly brought into a hug, the older one’s cheek resting on his head, and his arms wrapped around him like a vice. Releasing a shaky breath, he returned the hug.

 

They sat there for a moment, taking in each other’s presence. Grisha couldn’t describe how much Eren meant to him. Amongst his siblings, he took his mother’s looks as well as her personality. The way he walked and held his head up high was never a sad reminder but something he cherished. It was the same with all his children. Oh, how he wished to go back, when his Carla was still smiling bright as their twins played in the gardens, while Klaus watched his sister practice her swordsmanship. He wished to have his children back to when they were so young and innocent, especially with his amazing wife.

 

But he saw how Carla’s death affected all of them. Especially Eren. He felt so useless as he watched his son slowly lose his confidence, thinking that he wasn’t at all great like his siblings, how he stopped trying in all the things his mother used to encourage him in. It hurt even worse when he learned that his youngest thought _himself_ useless, that he was incapable. He had no idea that his mother would be so proud of how he’s grown. Which made this so much harder.

 

His son had willingly offered to trade places with his brother, to put his brother’s happiness above his own. He didn’t even realize just how capable and talented he was, but he would find out. The king looked up and out of the window to his right, at the bright moons, and prayed for his son’s happiness and safety. He knew there was no way to change the boy’s mind. So he would let him make this choice and let him start a journey himself.

 

_Goddesses…when did he grow up?_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@Lopey1996_ ](https://twitter.com/Lopey1996_)and Ally as well [@morphly_](https://twitter.com/morphly_)


End file.
